


A Grave Mistake

by Sharkdiver1980



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Night Stands, PWP, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkdiver1980/pseuds/Sharkdiver1980
Summary: After getting dumped by Jacob Black, Jess talks Bella into going to a Halloween costume party. What happens when a mysterious stranger shows up and makes her forget all about her ex? Will kissing Edward Cullen be the best decision of her life, or a Grave Mistake? (AU, college, vampire, crackfic, PWP, smut!)





	A Grave Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This was a funny tongue in cheek fic that I literally pulled out of my ass. I think there will be a second chapter, sort of like an epilogue, but that's it. Just short and smutty.

"I'm not so sure about this, Jess…I don't know anyone…" Bella said shaking her head scrutinizing her reflection in the mirror.

"That's kind of the point, Bella, to actually meet people. Now stop moping! It's Halloween for god's sake!" Jess said without even looking over at her as she applied her blood red lipstick in the mirror.

"I'm not moping." Bella said sarcastically as she sighed in resignation.

Jess raised an eyebrow at her through the mirror's reflection, "Isabella Swan, that is bullshit. You've just been _dumped_ by Jacob Black; I'm pretty sure if you look up 'moping' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of you right next to it." Jess shot back.

"Thanks for the reminder. Please explain to me why we're friends again?" Bella scoffed crossing her arms over her chest to hide her cleavage, already regretting her decision to allow Jess to choose her costume.

"Because you and I both know that you can do a _hell_ of a lot better than Jacob Black." Jess said giving Bella a small smile and moving to sit next to her on the couch, "Now, turn that frown upside down. I bet there'll be loads of hot guys at this party."

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, "Jess, we just broke up _yesterday_."

"All the more reason to get back on the horse. They call them 'rebounds' for a reason, Bells." Jess chuckled as Bella glared at her.

"Fine; come, or don't come…I'm just trying to help you." Jess said as she stood and made her way to the door, grabbing her small pink wristlet off the counter.

"I'll come, but only because I'm already dressed." Bella groused as she pulled herself off the couch and followed Jess out the door.

 

**ooOo0oOoo**

 

Bella stood against the wall nursing some sort of alcoholic beverage; she couldn't be sue what was in it, since it was all mixed up in a large pot with different types of fruit floating on top. She had been at the party for about thirty minutes, and still not a single person had approached her. _What the hell was she doing here anyway?_

"I hear it's deadly."

She turned sharply to her left, and her mouth dropped open as her eyes locked with the most unusual pair of golden eyes she had ever seen. _Must be contact lenses_.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

"The punch; I hear it's deadly." He clarified, nodding towards the red solo cup in her hand as a shy grin formed at the edge of his lips.

She returned his smile, feeling herself blush under his intense gaze, "It doesn't even taste like there's any alcohol in it."

"Exactly. It lulls you into a false sense of security, then _bam_ , it gets you when you least expect it." He answers as he leans casually against the wall beside her.

"I'll have to be careful then, won't I?" she responds cheekily to his statement and studies his profile as she lifts the cup to her lips in mock salute. He was beautiful, almost painfully so, and _pale_. His eyes were the most unusual color of liquid gold she had ever seen.

"Isabella Swan" she said holding out her hand to him, "Though you can call me…um… _anything you want_."

The corner of his lips lifted into a smirk as he grasped her hand, and he noticed her eyes widen almost imperceptibly as their skin made contact.

"I mean…I'll answer to pretty much anything" she clarified, wishing the floor would just open up and swallow her. _Why did she have to be so damn awkward?_

"Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan."

"Are you cold? You're hands are freezing." She said as he quickly dropped her hand and shoved them into the pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah…um…sorry." He stammered, looking away from her suddenly.

_Had she offended him?_

"It _is_ pretty cold in here…" she said unintentionally glancing down towards her cleavage before clearing her throat, "would you like to join me by the fire?" she asked uncertainly, gazing at him from beneath her lashes.

She watched as he nodded once, a muscle twitching in his jaw.

_A jaw that I wouldn't mind running my tongue over._

Where the hell had _that_ come from? She hadn't even been single for twenty-four hours, and here she was already having dirty thoughts about the handsome stranger beside her.

He bit back a smirk as he followed her through the crowd over to the plush sofa beside the fireplace.

"So do you go to school here? I don't recall having seen you around, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you..." she asked as she sat facing him, allowing her eyes to appreciate the perfect male specimen in front of her.

"No."

She masked her disappointment at the thought that she wouldn't run into him again on campus, and before she could ask why he was at a college party, he spoke.

"I live nearby; I heard the music and thought I would check it out; it is Halloween night, after all." He said giving her that shy smile again that she found utterly adorable.

"Crashing the party then?" She laughed as she took another sip of her drink, "I won't tell."

She watched as his gaze traveled over her form, pausing deliberately at her chest.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked in amusement, enjoying the way the blood rushed to her cheeks and chest as she blushed.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked gesturing towards her skin tight black dress with the slit up the side, and her blood red lipstick.

He leaned towards her slightly, furrowing his brow in concentration, "Don't tell me…a vampire?" he asked giving her a dark chuckle.

Bella smirked, "Nope. I didn't want to deal with those god-awful fangs. I'm Elvira."

"Ah yes, because the absence of _fangs_ should have been a dead giveaway." He said raising an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

"Well what about you? Not into the Halloween spirit?" She chuckled, grasping the lapel of his dark grey pea coat.

"What makes you say that?" he asked leaning closer to her, enjoying the feeling of her hand on his chest, even if it was over his clothes.

"You're not wearing a costume." She said stating the obvious, raising both her eyebrows at him.

"I'm not?" He asked, chuckling at the look of confusion that washed over her face.

"Oh, I see, you're dressed as a celebrity or something right?" she asked, still having no idea who he was supposed to be.

"Not quite." He answered as he let his hand glide down the bare skin of her back, feeling something primal deep within him at the sight of the gooseflesh beneath his palm.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his hand skim her back, causing her to shiver. _Don't stop_ , she thought to herself, as she leaned towards him licking her suddenly dry lips.

Just before his lips brushed against hers, she whispered, "Then what?"

His eyes locked with hers, pulling her into their depths, "Come a little closer and find out." He answered before she closed the remaining gap between them, and her lips crashed into his. His kiss was firm, demanding, and _hot_ ; everything Jacob's was not. Jacob had been a sloppy kisser, often leaving her with his drool on her chin. Edward's kiss though, was shooting sparks of arousal straight to her crotch. In her haze of lust, she had completely forgotten that they weren't alone, and were in fact sitting in a crowded room full of people that were probably staring at them.

When he broke the kiss a moment later, she could swear she saw a flash of red in his eyes; he stood up abruptly with a muttered, "I should go" before striding from the room, leaving her confused, horny, and a little bit pissed off. He just left her a panting quivering mess on the couch.

_What the actual fuck?_

"Bella? Who was that?" she heard Jess say as she took the seat Edward had just vacated.

"Edward." Bella muttered, still in a lust induced fog.

"Were you just _making out_ with him?" Jess asked chuckling knowingly as she took a sip from her red solo cup.

"I…I think so." Bella said rubbing her hand over her face, "It just sort of happened"

Jess held her hands up, "No need to explain, just…just be safe, ok?" Jess said with a wink before she slipped something in Bella's coat pocket and took off again into the crowd.

Bella sat on the couch for another minute biting her lip, and getting more and more irritated at him for leaving. _Why the hell had he left? What was his problem, anyway?_

With a sigh, she decided there was no point in staying at the party any longer, and decided that a walk back to campus would be just what she needed to clear her head.

 

**ooOo0oOoo**

 

She could see her warm breath as she exhaled deeply against the cold night air; for October, it was unseasonably cold, and she mentally swore at Jess once again for her revealing costume choice.

It was late, probably after midnight, as her heels clicked along the damp pavement. She wrapped her jacket around herself to ward off the chill as her thoughts drifted back to Edward. How can one man affect her so deeply after only having just met him? She could still recall the feeling of his fingers as they danced along the bare skin of her back, and shivered again at the memory.

"Isabella"

She stopped at the sound of his voice, simultaneously feeling elated that he had come back, and pissed that he had left in the first place.

"What do you want, Edward?" she said without turning around. She knew if she looked at him, she'd give in.

"I'm sorry." He answered

She spun around sharply, and took a few steps towards him closing the distance between them.

"Sorry for kissing me, or sorry for leaving? Which is it?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest defensively. She knew she was probably being overly sensitive due to recently having been dumped, but she didn't care. She was tired of men thinking they could take what they want and then just walk away.

"Both; you should steer clear of me, Isabella." He said giving her a pained expression.

She scoffed, "Why? I don't understand…"

"Because I'm no good for you." He said as he brushed cold knuckles over her warm cheek

"I don't care."

In an instant, Edward's lips were on hers once again, and she moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. His hands slipped beneath her jacket and slid up her back, relishing in the blessed warmth of her skin.

So warm, so _alive_.

"Isabella; you don't know what you're asking" he muttered against the delicate skin of her throat, inhaling her intoxicating scent and feeling her pulse racing just beneath his lips, "I'm not sure I'll be able to stop"

"Then don't" she said turning her head slightly to meet his golden gaze.

She saw his Adam's Apple bob in his throat at her words as he swallowed thickly.

"You said you lived nearby…"she said biting her lip, hoping he would read between the lines.

His restraint was crumbling at an alarming rate as she stood before him in that far too revealing dress.

"I did…I _do_ …" he stammered nervously, as her lips spread into a slow predatory smile.

"Then take me home and _fuck me_ , Edward Cullen."

If his heart had been beating before now, it surely would have stopped.

Before she knew what was happening, she was lifted off her feet, and he was walking quickly, no _running_ through the woods at a speed that seemed inhumanly possible. Maybe she _had_ drank too much punch…

When he set her down again, it was in the living room of a rustic looking cottage.

"You live here? By yourself?" she asked, moving towards the mantle of the fireplace to look at the single photo that was displayed.

"Yes." He answered, bending down to light a fire in the hearth. He was sure she was probably freezing, since he never bothered with heat; he never had guests, well, human ones anyway..

She picked up the old sepia toned photo that was framed on the mantle, and gazed at it. It was of a lovely woman with dark hair that hung in waves down her back wearing what looked like an old fashioned lace wedding gown.

"Was this your grandmother?" she asked uncertainly, finding it a bit odd, if not sweet that the only photo he had on the mantle was of his grandmother on her wedding day.

"No." he said cryptically, and she could see a muscle twitching in his jaw as he gently took the photo from her hands and set it back on the mantle

"Then who?" she asked in confusion. It couldn't have been his mother, Edward didn't look a day over twenty-five.

He chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. What was he thinking bringing her here? _Oh right, he hadn't been_.

"Did you forget to pay your heating bill, or something? It's freezing in here, Edward."

"Ask me again." He said suddenly, tilting her face to look up at him

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she thought about what he could be asking for. She had asked him a lot of things; surely he wasn't talking about his gas bill. Suddenly it clicked that they had been talking about what his 'costume' was before he had kissed her at the party.

"You mean your 'costume'?" she asked, and he nodded for her to go on.

"What are you, Edward?"

_Please don't say serial killer, Please don't say serial killer, Please don't say serial killer…_

"I'm a vampire." He answered, watching her closely to gauge her reaction.

Relief flooded her as she clutched a hand to her chest and chuckled, "Oh thank god for that, for a minute I thought you were going to tell me you were a serial killer."

"I _am_ a killer, Bella." He said bewildered by her reaction, "You're smell…you're _taste_ is like a drug to me." He admitted

She felt the stirrings of lust reignite at his words, and she pulled his lips down to hers once more, letting him know just how much he was affecting her. If he wanted to role play, she was perfectly happy playing Mina Harker to his Count Dracula. She pushed him backwards and chuckled when he landed ungracefully on the couch, gazing up at her like a starved man.

Her hands moved behind her, deftly unzipping the black dress she wore, keeping her eyes trained on his as the silky material pooled at her feet. He didn't seem to be breathing as she climbed onto his lap wearing only her skimpy bra and panties, purposely grinding against him as she found a comfortable position.

"Fuck…" he breathed, as she rocked against his erection, his self-control hanging on by a proverbial thread.

"That's exactly what I had in mind." She said sucking his bottom lip into her mouth as her fingers moved under the hem of his black tee shirt, skimming her nails across his abdomen.

He moaned appreciatively, his hands moving to her waist as he flexed his hips upward to where she most wanted to feel him. He was sure she would have bruises in the morning, _if she survived that long_ …

"God, I want to taste you…"

Bella was certain she had never been this turned on in her life. Not only was Edward the hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on, he was talking about how she was intoxicating and that he wanted to taste her. In her limited sexual experience with Jacob, which usually involved her blowing him, and maybe if she was lucky, sex in the missionary position, he had never once gone down on her. The idea of Edward's messy copper hair and golden eyes looking up at her from between her thighs sent a throb of pleasure directly to her clit.

"I think I'd like that." She whispered breathily, before capturing his lips again.

He groaned at her words of encouragement, wondering how in the world he got so lucky.

"Should I lie down, or?" she asked uncertainly, as she suddenly stood up off of him and reached behind her to unclasp her bra and slip off her panties.

 _Fuck_. He couldn't decide if he wanted to fuck her or eat her.

She bit her lip shyly as she stood before him completely naked.

"Edward? Say something. I want to know what's going though that head of yours.

He snorted, "I don't think you want to know."

She raised her eyebrow at that, realizing he must be thinking something pretty dirty. The thought alone turned her on.

"Tell me." She said as he stood from the couch, and pulled her to him.

"You'd be horrified if I told you." He said allowing her to pull his tee shirt over his head.

"Try me." She said with a smirk as she trailed her nails down his abs towards the button of his jeans.

His golden eyes met hers as he slipped his hand down between her thighs, and found her clit.

"I was debating on whether I should fuck you or eat you"

She whimpered and bit her lip as the first waves of pleasure coursed through her from the combination of his words and his fingers.

"Why not both?" She panted against his neck as he continued to rub her clit.

_Christ, she couldn't mean that…_

"God, Bella, I can't wait to taste you on my tongue…" he breathed against her throat as he worked her into a frenzy.

"Edward, I'm so close…Just fucking do it…When I come I want it to be in your mouth."

 _Wait…what_? Oh… _Oh_. She thought he meant…

He had never gone down on a woman before. He'd had sex before, or course, but it wasn't something he frequently indulged in, because it was extremely difficult to separate the urge to feed when he climaxed. There was something about Bella though, that made it impossible to say no.

Without breaking his rhythm, he dropped to his knees in front of her, and went for it. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his tongue flicked over her clit again and again, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. He could tell that she was coming, when her legs began to shake, and he savored every drop of her heady essence, holding her upright with his inhuman strength.

She was breathing heavily and watching him through hooded eyes as he leaned back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood.

"That was…" she trailed off at a loss for words.

"intoxicating." He said he cupped her jaw and allowed her to taste herself on his lips. Her hands moved to the button of his jeans, and she pushed them down over his hips, watching as they fell to the floor.

 _He was perfect_.

She ghosted her fingers over his hard length, and he sucked in a breath.

"Do you want me, Edward?" she asked playfully, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Yes." He answered, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, or pain…she couldn't be sure.

"Tell me how." She said as her lips brushed against his.

"Ride me." He said through gritted teeth as he pulled her back towards the couch. She straddled his lap, feeling the tip of his cock brush against her clit. She had been expecting it to be warm, but it was cool to the touch, which added a whole different sensation to the mix. _Was he that cold?_ Not that she was complaining. She would certainly endeavor to warm him up. Thankfully, Jess had shoved a condom into her jacket before she left as a joke, which turned out to be a good thing, because apparently Edward hadn't been prepared for any of this. She shifted her hips and rolled the condom over his hard length before rocking forward and impaling herself on his cock. He let out a low moan as he slid home, His hands squeezing her hips like a vice grip, but it only seemed to add to her heightened state of arousal.

"…fuck me, Edward…" she pleaded as he thrust up into her, hitting a spot deep inside of her that sent a jolt of pleasure up her spine.

He could feel his pleasure mounting, and she was meeting him thrust for thrust, racing him towards the finish line.

"I need to taste you." He breathed against the heated skin of her throat as her orgasm was beginning to wash over her. She nodded frantically; she'd agree to anything he wanted so long as he didn't stop.

At the same moment that stars exploded behind her eyes, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She rode out her orgasm, idly wondering if she would have a massive hickey on her neck in the morning, when she felt something warm and wet trickle over her chest.

"Edward?" she squeaked

He let out a low growl in this throat, and pulled back from her, his once gold eyes gleaming red, and his lips smeared with her blood.

Her hand went immediately to her neck and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Jesus _fuck_ …you weren't kidding."

"I'm sorry…I _warned_ you." He said with a mixture of guilt and self-loathing.

"Warn me?! What the _fuck_ , Edward? You bit me!" Bella shrieked, "Do you at least have any gauze? Or maybe a band aid?"

He snorted in disbelief. This girl was unbelievable. _Why wasn't she running?_

"You're not afraid?" he asked moving her off of him onto the couch as he slipped on his jeans.

"More like royally pissed." She said shooting a glare at him.

He grabbed a dishtowel and handed it to her sheepishly.

"I _am_ sorry. It's not easy to control, and to be fair, you did agree."

"Edward, I was in the middle of an orgasm. I would have agreed to being lit on fire." She snapped.

"So is this like…a fetish or something?" she asked after an awkward silence, eyeing him speculatively. Honestly, it hadn't hurt _that_ bad, and there was so much chemistry between them that she could probably overlook it… _maybe_.

His eyes widened at that and he laughed, "No Isabella. I told you last night. I'm a vampire."

"You're shitting me."

"I don't have a heartbeat. I'm cold. I drink blood…should I continue?"

She paled at his words.

 _Here it comes_ …he thought. This is when she would run screaming from his house.

"Say something." He pleaded as she sat naked on his couch clutching a dishtowel to her neck.

"You're…"she whispered, "and I'm…"

"I'm a vampire and you're a human, yes." He answered grabbing her hands trying to bring her out of her state of shock.

"You're a _dead guy_ , and I'm a _necrophiliac_. Jesus fucking Christ."

"Okay, that's not exactly how I would have said it, but I suppose that's one way of looking at it." He said running a hand through his hair.

"I just fucked a _corpse_." She said standing from the couch, pacing back and forth.

He scoffed at that, "I'm standing _right here_ , you know."

"Sorry, it's just…a lot to process." She said running her hand over her face.

"Who was that woman in the photo, Edward?"

He sighed, he hadn't really wanted to explain that, at least not to a girl he just fucked three ways from Sunday on his couch.

"She was my fiancé. Elena. It was a long time ago." He said picking up his tee shirt and tossing it to her. He doubted she wanted to do the walk of shame from his house in the woods in an Elvira dress.

"Did she…die?" Bella asked, not wanting to be insensitive, but the whole thing was just so surreal.

"No, no…nothing like that. I got sick; the Spanish flu. I was dying, but Carlisle…well, he saved me." Edward explained as he stared down at his hands.

"So what happened?" Bella asked, intrigued by his story as she pulled on his shirt. It even smelled like him; a musky woodsy scent that smelled thankfully _nothing_ like a corpse.

"She was told I had succumbed to my illness. I never saw her again."

Despite being pissed earlier, she felt a stab of pity. She couldn't imagine having to go through something like that.

"Why don't you look her up? She can't be more than…" she did a mental calculation in her head from the year of the Spanish flu epidemic in 1918, "Ninety-nine…"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "She passed away several years ago."

"I'm sorry." She said feeling like an asshole for bringing it up.

 _Way to go Bella. Insult the hottest guy you've ever hooked up with_ after _calling him a corpse._

"It's fine." He said before disappearing in the next room before returning with a pair of sweats for her and another tee shirt for himself.

"Here, put these on. I'll walk you home."

"But it's raining." She said absently as she looked out the window.

"All the better, I don't want to have to explain why vampires and sunlight don't mix." He said tossing her clothes into a bag and handing them to her.

"It burns, huh?" she said taking the bag from his outstretched hand.

"No, it makes me sparkle like a fucking fairy."


End file.
